Hunters meet Reaper
by LHisawesome4ever
Summary: When the very balance of the world is in danger, our heroes will have to call upon an unknown never before seen weapon. but can they trust their one and only chance at winning the new war raged or does he have other motives? Rated M for gore, violence and swearing. (not on hiatus, super slow updates)
1. Chapter 1

_words= flashback or thoughts_

* * *

*Glug...glug...glug*

Sam felt his eye twitch, aggravation growing as the atmosphere grew thicker and thicker with tension. Tension fueled by the fact they were defeated by the same enemy for what had to be the fiftieth time in four months yet the closest they'd gotten, Dean's aggressively and purposely loud drinking was not helping.

"You got something you want to say, Dean? Because you seem like you have something to say!" Sam screamed in an explosion of exhaustion and exasperation mixed together, slamming his laptop shut with more force than he'd intended.

Dean looked around, as if trying to spot whom Sam was talking too. "Me?", he pointed to himself with mock surprise, "hmmm...nope! Just remembering how easy this case is going! What is this...our twenty millionth time failing at catching this invisible fucker. How you said this would be simple?! JUST THINKING HOW THAT INVISA-BITCH GOT AWAY YET AGAIN AFTER KILLING 80 PEOPLE IN ONE NIGHT!" he finished with slamming his beer down on the table, needing something to take out his built up aggression on.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY DEAN! I'M AS MAD AS YOU ARE! I've checked just about everywhere on the internet and in the ancient text! I've compared every single monster we've faced before and this is new!" Sam responded, mad at Dean, himself and the situation they're in. Both men sat in silence their minds replaying what had gone down less than 24 hours ago all over again.

" _We've been trackin' this thing fer ages and we think the thing is either one of them hellhounds because the damage it leaves behind are claws and bite marks...too powerful to be sum bear or whatever the papers print." Maggie said as we drove towards where the next and hopefully last attack was going to happen._

" _So, you lost your soul!? How did it feel? Did you feel anything? Or taste weird, like cigarette ashes because that's what others say, but I don't trust their accounts seeing as they tend to exaggerate like...a lot! OOO! How'd you do it was it some contract? A trade? A-"_

" _ROBBIE! *Ahem* how-how about we focus on the task at hand, you know, get rid of this thing with it's immensely high and steadily rising kill count." Sammy screamed at the scrawny man basically breathing down his neck._

 _I clenched the wheel tighter as an sigh of aggravation escape my lips because one of our two fellow hunters we'd...well Sammy decided we'd team with was getting on my last nerve. Maggie Dawkins was perfectly fine, had quite the impressive "resume" of hunting. Also didn't hurt she was pretty hot, with short auburn hair, an army jacket accentuated her bust and tight black, skinny jeans that hugged her 5'6 frame. However, even that was becoming not enough for him to handle her companion._

 _Robbie Booth. I'm still struggling to figure out how or why she was with him seeing as he was anything but a hunter, not saying that Hunters had a certain look to them or physique that you must follow, but he fit more of an accountant like job. Him with his scrawny arms and skinny legs, the way he seemed to focus more on kissing Sammy's and I's ass and hear every last detail of the world-renowned Winchester tales of Glory (which were anything but) than focus on the mission at hand. Everything about him was just green, like this has been his first month on the job. The kind of person that talked good game yet when it came to the action itself he's a dunce. A rookie. An easy kill for probably the weakest monster._

 _However, he had provided us with quite a bit information, guess he was the brains of the operation while Maggie did...everything else. Either way there they were tracking down this monster that's evaded and thwarted them for months on end. So, if he had to suffer through this last (hopefully) car ride with Fanboy extraordinaire then so be it._

 _Sammy looked at the tracker again, somehow Maggie was successful enough to tag the demonic mutt giving them some hope this nightmare would be over soon. Just as Sam was going to spout out the next direction as our target had finally decided to hunker down, which going off many years of this was never reassuring._

" _TURN LEFT HERE!" Robbie directed me despite Sammy being the one staring at the tracker, my poor ears ringing painfully, "Go forward 3 miles and take a left immediately!" Robbie continued to shout out directions so fast if it weren't for my excellent driving they'd have crashed by now._

" _Wha? That lead nowh-""Sam, trust me! I know where the thing is running towards and I know a shortcut." Robbie said solemnly and spontaneously, the first time he sounded down and serious this whole entire hunt, as I did a quick swerve and cut back down the empty highway like instructed. Something in his voice just told me to follow what'd said instead of Sammy._

" _Robbie! What are!? This is the exact opposite of where we ne- wait...this is the path to the…" Maggie's words trailed off as she connected the dots to their target's destination. Not liking this hunt more and more with every passing second._

 _I kissed the Impala's dashboard and then rubbed it tenderly before whispering promises of new paint jobs and oil changes for what I was about to do to her. I quickly cut down a muddy completely hidden dirt path. The thing barely big enough for the car as the trees framing both sides scratched and nicked the car's paint job with every branch._

" _At this pace we can make it in 10 minutes!" Maggie said as she grasped the edge if her seat, as the barely driven down road rocked us to and fro haphazardly._

" _We'll do it in 5!" I said as I stamped down on the gas pedal as I floored the engine, hoping to prevent the beast's gruesome feast._

* * *

" _GO AWAY! PLEASE!" the terrified child screamed at whatever seemed to have attacked the Squirrel Scout's Summer Spectacular Jamberie. Tears poured down his face, accompanied by snot and sweat as his heart beat wildly in his chest, his pubescent body not used to this sort of exercise._

 _Wiping his eyes and nose on his muddied sleeve, he struggled to he shield his face from the briers and tree limbs determined to hit him. his sash of precious badges abandoned in the patch of briers he'd barely escaped, as he swiftly ducked into the hollow of the nearest tree. The boy's mind still failing to grasp how the Campfire Squeaky Squirrel Boogaloo had gone to hell out of nowhere._

* * *

 _Okay, kids! Gather round, everyone's got their marshmallows and smores!" one of 10 counselors_ _screamed, trying to get the attention of over 70 children and young adults._

" _We all had fun at the lake, right?" he let the chorus of yes and begs to go again die down before continuing, "SO! Tomorrow, after we've had the rootinest tootinest bonfire party, we'll get a good night of sleep and continue with the squad games! and …._

 _The rest of the overly excited camp leader speech is drowned out as (let's say Jake) Jake's friend...Kyle, pulls on his sleeve aggressively a look of terror shone in the obese boy's tiny eyes behind his thick, harry potter-like glasses. Jake ignored him, knowing the boy had a knack for fibbing about just about everything as he started to say he heard something akin to a lion growling when they were at the lake earlier in the afternoon._

" _Lions don't even and never have lived out here, Kyle!" Jake said a tad bit harsher than he had wanted, but one can only hear the same outlandish fib so many times before getting a headache and he'd heard thus now at least 70 times._

" _SCOUTMASTER FOSSA!" Kyle screamed as he obviously become fed up with his friend's disbelief. Said action drawing the eyes of everyone on him, much to Jake's dismay._

" _Yes, Kyle!? What can I do for you?" said as he waded through the crowd of kids, the permanent smile not faltering despite seeing how distressed the barrel-shaped boy was._

" _I...I...THERE'S A LION IN THE WOODS!" Kyle screeched, now having everyone's undivided attention as he basically did what's akin to screaming "fire" in a movie theater._

" _Oooooh, Kyle! Lions don't live here and bear season, which is most likely what you mean, isn't even in right now. Maybe you heard a stray dog or a mean kitty cat." Fossa laughingly said as he ruffled Kyle's orangish-brown hair._

" _But-" before Kyle could even contest that with non-existent evidence, his proof came but at the same time didn't(?)_

 _A glass-shattering screech rung out as one of the camper's_ _face was splashed with blood as her "bestie" crumpled to the ground, a large claw streaked down her bloody back, before she was yanked away closer to the woods, like the work of a spectre in a horror movie._

 _Millions of eyes, and several cameras filmed as the child's fresh corpse seemed to get eaten, big chunks of muscle and flesh disappearing into thin air as blood seemed to outline a hovering mouth, everyone able to see the meat being chewed by rows of sharp teeth before swallowed. The deep rumble of a panther's growl filtered into the air from nowhere as what looked like paws were outlined by the puddle of blood now forming from the girl, the invisa-creature just stood over her like a fallen gazelle._

 _A either brave or extremely stupid teenage volunteer got closer to the crumpled body after the rumble seemed to just go on as neither party made a move. A Mexican standoff between 80...79 children and adults and some invisable monster. The teen inched forward every few seconds the others standing back waiting with baited breath as the boy got close enough to touch the blood-soaked pigtails of the girl. His eyes raised to the invisible beast as he slowly crept his hand to the girl's tiny outstretched one._

 _Bad idea._

 _The instant he got within an inch of her dirtied friendship bracelet, his face was ripped off, powerful jaws sunk into his face before yanking backwards, his face wrenched off much like one pulls the covers off a bed. That was all it took for mass hysteria to overtake all, as people ran anywhere and everywhere, like it was Black Friday and they were giving away free Apple laptops._

 _The beast easily cutting them all down, not allowing any to escape as the bodies hit the floor rapidly. Jake felt himself tumble down to the ground suddenly, his head hitting the ground so hard everything went black._

 _A little later (or was it a lot later), Jake woke up to feel some sort of weight was on his chest and like he'd been drenched by water balloons, kinda like he'd fallen asleep in the kitty pool...that was made of pennies, as a cooper smell seemed to overpower everything. Jake's eyes cracked open to reveal the weight on his chest to be a very dead , and the water was blood. Gallons of blood. From what he could see from underneath Fossa, the mysterious beast was busy eating...Kyle! His face permanently frozen in terror as he glasses lay off to the side broken, they were his favorites, he'd been sure to tell him several times over their time spent at the yearly Boy Scout's event._

 _Seeing the beast was occupied, he slowly crawled away, ignoring the scraping of the rocks and dirt and trying not to splash when crossing the pools of blood. He'd gotten pretty far when out of nowhere, someone grabbed his ankle as a last ditch effort to live, causing a frightened yelp to escape. He felt the beast's invisible eyes burn into his back as he rapidly kicked at the hand, trying to get away despite how pointless it looked to be. The boy bolted off, ignoring the pleads of whoever grabbed him as they had unknowingly doomed him as well. Stumbling like a newborn fawn, he shot a glance back to see the beast (it's legs and muzzle visible due to his friends' blood coating it like paint) slowly trek towards him, toying with him as it said, "I don't even have to rush to kill you, because we both know, you're not living through the night."_

 _He felt everything he'd eaten in 24 hours claw itself back up his throat and onto his uniform as he heard the pleas of that person end as the beast stomped down on their skull, the squishing sound sickening. His legs and mind working independently as he ran into the woods, praying he'd survive this awful night._

* * *

 _ ***BLLLLECH!***_

 _I can't help shake my head and share a look of exasperation with Dean as Robbie wretches up whatever he'd eaten today as he saw the crime scene left behind by the Hellhound._

 _Although I couldn't blame him as even I was getting nauseous at how intense the stench of death and rust from the gallons of blood was. That combined with the method they'd been killed, some quick others had to have been agonizingly slow, was a recipe for tasting your lunch again._

" _We're too late...DAMMIT!" Dean said as he kicked the ground, frustrated more so that he'd missed the creature completely despite there being nothing we could've done to prevent this._

" _Maybe, there's something here...let's look around, maybe something will help us or something because from the looks of it, we may be dealing with a pack of Hellhounds which is strange because I doubt any of these 8 year-olds were gambling their souls." Maggie said, in a pitiful attempt of lifting our spirits at the failure we'd experienced._

 _After several minutes of nothing, not even a pawprint, we came back to the bottom of the hill where the bloody gambaree took place, looks of frustration and sadness adorning all our faces. Great, we'd failed royally once again at this thing's disposal._

" _Well, that's just great...we've got nothing! Except this...and UGH!" Dean gesturing up the hill angrly, before stomping angrily back towards the car,a saddened Maggie and queasy Robbie in tow._

 _Something didn't feel right to me though, leaving me frozen to the spot despite having investigated everything coming up blank. Then, I heard what I think was a muffled scream coming from the distance yet rapidly approaching the top of the hill._

" _Sam! Are you listening to me! I said we have to go!"_

" _Wait!...listen." I hold up a finger, straining to hear that sound again. Only to hear it loud and clear as what had to be a boy, sobbing, as he was dragged back to the gambaree. Which at the time I knew was abnormal when it comes to Hellhounds but was more focused on saving at least one life today._

" _Lets smoke this son of a bitch." I look beside me to see Dean, his gun drawn and ready, and a look of determination in his eyes._

" _Okay, I'll approach from the front and you take cover and try to get the kid. Maggie you flank left and Dean, you take right. Robbie hand me the holy water. I'm going to see if I can't do some sort of sneak attack."_

" _What about me?" Robbie asked with so much excitability and enthusiasm in his eyes it stopped me from telling him to go heat up the car. "Umm...how about um...getting the car ready for a quick escape! We obviously are going up against something totally different than we originally thought."_

 _I purposely ignore the dejected look given to me by Robbie as we advance up the hill towards the loud, heartbreaking sobs._

* * *

 _Jake came back to the real world, out of one nightmare and instantly thrust into another. Pain shot up his leg as a claw swipe appeared running from his knee down to his light up Skechers._

" _GAH!" a choked scream tumbled from his quivering lip as he was dragged from the tree's sweet protection, his death grip upon the aged bark nothing compared to whatever was attacking him strength._

 _The beast cruelly dragged him back to the Gamberee, to the exact spot to where this whole mess began. In some cruel way it seemed to make sure to drop him right next to Kyle's corpse. Almost like the thing was taunting his despair. All he could do is close his eyes, praying to wake from this horrid nightmare letting his tears stream down his face as sobs escape his heavily-bitten lips. He felt on the verge of a panic attack on feeling the beast's breath hitting his face as some saliva landed on his cheek. It's invisible hind legs framed both sides of his head, lowering his already improbable chances of escape exponentially._

 _ ***SLASH!***_

 _Jake clothes became drenched again but this time with water (luckily)._

" _The hell?" the scared shitless boy muttered to noone in particular. Out the corner of his eye he saw a towering man with surprisingly dinky glasses_ _. The man could be called a long haired giant, his height making him surprisingly intimidating, his muscular body didn't do him any favors either in approachability._

 _Sam quickly pulled out his phone,"Dean, are you seeing what I am?" Sam quietly and slowly said, growing warrier and warrier as the beast just shook off the holy water, like a dog does after a bath. It slowly turning it's haunting gaze towards the stupefied Sam_

" _I think you mean what you aren't seeing, Sammy. These damn things aren't scratched or something right?" Dean said as he wiped his glasses with his sleeve, trying to remove some imaginary smudge as he stood hidden from sight behind the trashcans, reevaluating their original plan of action._

 _What they were seeing (or not) was certainly not a hellhound. It was a wispy vision of a...Panther, its form phasing in and out randomly like the glasses couldn't grasp it's existence. Instead of the iconic black the beast was a skeletal white with black lines and black highlights. It's piercing blue eyes bore into the youngest Winchester boy, as it remained standing over the terrified boy. The blood sliding down its sleek body, outlining the invisible figure more so than before._

 _Sam and the beast had a stare down, the beast strangely not roaring like he had towards the campers and counselors. It's nose sniffing the air as Sam approached the unknown beast, carefully and slowly as to not rile the creature now facing him and approaching Sam in a similar way. Both trying not to scare the other off._

 _Sam hand was just centimeters away from touching the panther's head, when-_

 _ **BANG! BANG!**_

 _ **YOOOOWWWWLLL!**_

 _The beast roar in anger and pain as a bullet was launched right into_ area between shoulder and neck and the elbow of it _ **.**_ _It reared back, jumping back with a bit of a staggered landing as it surveyed it's wounds before, looking back at the group of humans, it's blue eyes burning in rage and promising of pure utter destruction. It reared back and let out a fearsome roar, all its anger at the cowardly attack conveyed perfectly._

 _Three sets of eyes shot back to a twig of a man, shaking like a leaf and pale as freshly fallen snow, holding a recently fired handgun. The man instantly looking to all of them with shaken apologetic eyes as he stood frozen in plain sight._

" _ROBBIE! YOU DUMBASS!" Dean screamed as he bolted toward the man in one hand his angel blade now drawn and at the ready, in his other his gun._

 _He was barely fast enough to tackle the man frozen in place to the ground, both men barely escaping the pounce of the enraged demonic big cat._

" _Sammy, take care of the kid! Maggie and I will handle Grumpy Cat over here!" Dean said as he got in a defensive stance over Robbie, firing several shots back as he took off back towards the main campus, the Panther quickly following._

* * *

" _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Dean mentally screamed as he missed yet another shot at the creature as he rolled over to hide behind one of many cabins the only saving grace of the situation being the previous shots to the leg had slowed it down just enough that they had a 5% chance of dodging its swiping claws and pounces. Something he'd been failing to do the longer this chase went on._

" _Where the hell are you SAMMY!?" Dean yelled as ducked just in time to avoid the monster's claws to his pretty face, its claws racking the front of one of the many cabins, the force making the sturdy cabin rattle and buckle upon itself. Dean whipped out his blade making a slash for the beast throat only for it to leap back, only nicking the bastard._

 _So far after Robbie's first two shots the thing had gotten smart of the mystery weapon, it dodging round after round before turning around and pouncing. Maggie already suffering one hell of a swipe to her back as the thing seemed to teleporting behind her as its speed was faster than the naked eye. Combined with the creatures hazy appearance made it physically impossible to kill it let alone defend oneself._

 _This thing isn't just some wild animal, its learning and toying with us… Dean growled as he had managed to slink to a new hiding spot as the creature came into his line of sight as it perched on the top of a cabin, seemingly looking around for him and his companions._

 _I have one shot…_

" _Come on, pussycat...let's end this game of...well, cat and mouse." Dean goaded the beast as Dean barrel rolled out and shot five rounds towards the beast! Only...for it to be gone!_

 _Shit! Dean knew he'd screwed up and lost his last chance at finishing the thing, so he wasn't surprised when he heard the loud growl of the creature behind him. The growl having a cocky tone in it like it knew it'd won the game._

 _Dean waited to feel the claws puncture his chest, but didn't. Instead he felt a splash of warm water hit his back, heard the sound of flesh being punctured and torn and a dying gasp._

 _Whipping around he saw the back of Robbie, the man having taken the killing blow for him at the last second. However, not before getting his own devastating blow in as he'd left one hell of a gash that started underneath the right eye and dragged 2/5ths of the way down the side of his killer's neck. The creature wretched back but the damage was already done. Robbie had also stripped it of its cloaking ability as its coat was now drenched with Robbie's bright red blood._

 _Staggering backwards on weakened legs, it seemed to evaluate the situation at hand and the damage sustained before opting to finally retreat. It bounding away as fast as it physically could._

" _No...no! You don't get to dine and dash, Garfield! You're dying HERE!" Dean saw red as he dashed after the thing, ignoring his injuries and letting his anger and thirst for revenge fuel him._

* * *

" _Okay, kid you're going to be okay. We're going to get you out of here." I attempt to reassure the terrified child as I ripped more of the less bloodied clothes I'd picked up into bandages._

" _Can you tell me anything at all about what happened? Anything at all would really help." I can't help but feel terrible seeing as I'm asking the kid, who's probably still in shock, to describe the traumatizing event." my name is Agent...Sam Winchester, my brother and I deal with these sort of situation. What's your name?"_

" _Jake...i...it..Kyle said he'd seen a lion when...we w-w-were swimming earlier in the day. And at the Gamberee...he told everyone...but we didn't believe him..and then..then...She didn't even g-g-get a scream out. *sniff*" his body shuttering._

 _Wait a child saw it without glasses…"Was Kyle usually seeing things no one else saw or acting differently than normal today? Like weird eye color, unexplained incidents and accidents when he was around?"_

" _Kyle was a...fibber s-s-so *Sob* I didn't believe him...I thought he was just lying for attention! Why didn't I...I LISTEN?! He'd still be here!"_

 _Jake's sobs resumed with such power his body seemed to shake too and fro with each one released leaving me standing and staring like an idiot, having no clue on what to do and simply hugged the kid and rubbed his back until he slowly stopped his erratic crying._

" _It's okay...shhh...It's okay." I quickly observe Jake's injuries and tried to deduce the situation at hand only to come up blank, we'd never hunted, let alone heard of whatever that panther-thing_ _was._

" _YOU'RE DYING HERE" I hear Dean scream as a loud stomping gets closer and closer. I barely avoid the monster coming down hard on the Impala, the metal creaking and the windshield glass crunching as shards shot out so hard I felt the shards launch into my back as I shielded Jake._

 _Out of nowhere a dimensional tear opened up above our freshly demolished car which the abomination hopped into, obviously listening to its flight vs fight instincts._

" _GOD DAMMIT!" Dean screams towards the sky as he points his gun at the creature, repeatedly pulling the trigger like a maniac despite it being completely empty._

 _Then the impossible happened. The abomination spoke._

" _You! You, may have won this round but this isn't over! I won't be able to live with myself as the true king till I get my revenge! I WILL KILL YOU AND BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD!"_

 _And then it was gone the portal closing behind it._

" _Sam….did...did that actually just happen? Did that thing just speak!?"_

" _Let's deal with that later, first we have to get Jake here to a hospital. You okay, Jake?...Jake?"_

 _The kid died in my arms._

* * *

 ***CRASH***

My head whips up as I'm abruptly ripped out of my thoughts by Dean throwing a beer bottle at the wall.

"DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! How'd we fail so badly!?" Dean slammed his fist on the table over and over again.

"Dean! I get it! You're angry, but this isn't helping anyone! How about instead of throwing a tantrum do some research, HELL CALL CROWLEY!" I couldn't contain it anymore, everything having built up over time rapidly escaping in unchecked rage because of this case and the endless slew of failure.

"Shut up Sam! Why'd we take this damn case!?"

"Why!? Because if we didn't do anything whatever that was would've continued its killing spree! Look we just figure out what it is we can get rid of it for good! Rushing in won't do anything, but get you killed and we've always lost two of 're there to do what we always do! Save people!"

"Save? HA!" a harsh unamused laugh escaped Dean as he started pacing, frantically, again.

"You know what let's is doing nothing for no one. We're just under a lot of pressure."

Dean begrudgingly turns away as a he spitefully whispers out, "acting all big when you lost our only witness".

That did it.

"I HEARD THAT DEAN!" I kick my chair away from me and get right in his face, our chests pressed together like two apes fighting to see who's the alpha. "Are you blaming me for that kid's death!?"

" Uh, I don't know Sam! Just saying you were a bit slow on the questions! All we got out of Jake, glad we got the lil' buggers name by the way, was his friend lied A LOT! Not anything to indicate what field we're shitdeep in! I give a rat's ass what that oversized house cat-thing is! I just want it dead! We probably missed our only chance at ending it's damn life!" Dean screamed his haggard breath hitting me dead in the face.

"YOU KNOW WHAT DEAN!? I-"Am I interrupting something" a monotonous voice cut in, breaking up the heated situation between us (for the moment).

"Hey, Cas. No, w-we're fine...just this case we're working on."

"That's actually why I'm here, Heaven's kinda in a frenzy right now."

"When isn't it?" Dean said spitefully, his anger still apparent with how gruff his voice was the quip coming off more as a insult.

"...Uh, go on Cas. Some of us are a little pissy right now because things arent as easy as we thought it'd be." I glared at my brother, who was acting like a bratty 3 year old.

"Well, so much so they're sending out info to me. And we're not dealing with anything you've or maybe anyone has before." Cas gestered we take a seat, "apparently, out of those 80 people that died today...only three arrived to the gates...and they didn't show up to hell either. Those three being Maggie Dawkins, Robbie Booth, and Jake Cox."

"Wha...how is that even possible!?" Dean said, taking the words right out my mouth as I'd lost the ability to speak then.

"Well, they're still trying to figure it out exactly...but, I think I have a solution but, it's risky as can be."

"Well, risky is what we do everyday. What is it? Do we need to get Crowley? A witch? Think Lucifer owes us a favor?"

"No...we need death?" Cas said as he avoided our gazes

That took the wind out of all our sails.

"Death? As in Billie? You know the Billie that hates our guts? The one that wants us dead and would rather see us finally stay dead than lift a finger to help us? Great, we're basically back to square one without a paddle in this shit creek." Dean said as he slammed his fist on the table before plopping his head down in a huff.

"Although I hate to say it ESPECIALLY NOW, but Dean's right. Billie would rather see us dead then help us in any shape or form."

'Thats where you're wrong, Sam Winchester" a suave, familiar voice said from behind all of us

"Billie" all three of us said in unison at the sight of Billie, sporting a new look than I'd seen before. Gone was her long curly black hair, red leather jacket. In its place was a long black leather jacket and a pixie like haircut.

I instinctively reach for my gun,but Billie raised her hand as she shuffled through her jacket before pulling out a ancient looking scroll and some raggedly wrapped package and placing it down on the table

"Calm down, I didn't come here to reap your souls, although you all rightfully deserve it after all the trouble you seem to always cause me. However, if you haven't realized I've been "promoted" and have a better view of the entire picture. We have a problem. 80 souls died prematurally tonight AND really screwed up the order faster and more effectively than either of you two have with all your "misadventures" combined."

I hear Dean stupidly snort before cutting in, "Awww, can't say I didn't like holding that achievement. So, have you come to tell us that we're screwed as well...or.." "What I think Dean is trying to say..*Ahem* Billie, we already heard the same bad news from Castiel. Why come here to repeat the same n-"

"Maybe, because I actually come bearing good news? Perhaps a possible solution before the situation gets even worse because this is only the first and not even the worst incident that's to come. And desperate times means desperate measures and I'm going to point you in the right directions. Knowing you boys don't die easily (despite all my wishes) I know you'll come out of this alive and if you don't...well, I get my wish."

And then she was gone, having blinked out of existence.

"Was that supposed to be motivating or something?" Dean said voicing all our confusion

I look at the scroll Billie dropped off cautiously like expecting it to explode or suck my soul out, "haaaah...well at least we have a solution...I think." I roll it out, surprised it was directions to a summoning spell which looked familiar but not at the same time. While the package contained nothing but a black piece of cloth, no longer than my middle finger.

"What is it Sam?" Cas said as he came up behind me looking at the ancient looking scroll laid out on the table along with the piece of fabric.

"Well, uh...it's a summoning spell. One part you've used before Dean." that piqued his interest," the one you used to summon Tessa. The other is some seriously ancient or foreign stuff. Maybe, even dating back to a time before the Mayans looking at the techniques incorporated in it. Luckily, we have I think...all of these ingredients needed for the conjuring here in the bunker." I feel my mood rise only for it to immediately be squashed by Dean's pessimistic "You actually trust Billie to help us? That very well may kill us Sam!" remark.

"SO!? Could it kill us? Yes, Dean! It could kill us, but it could help us. We have nothing else to go on or off in this case! We have nothing! nothing, but this," I slap my hand on the scroll," and after all we've seen and have yet to see from that THING last night, I'm willing to do anything. Billie said, "this is only the beginning." and if there's one thing I know about Billie, it's she's always willing to put away pettiness for following rules or making sure the world doesn't cave in upon itself. So, yeah! I'm going to trust Billie and fix whatever has or is coming because I will not let another person, let alone a CHILD, bleed out in my arms!" I stare Dean dead in his eyes, leaning over him as he remains sitting with a pissed face.

He just stared at me, not blinking before closing his eyes and letting out an exasperated huff," If this goes wrong, I could care less the consequences, I'll kill Death again."

 **SOMETIMES LATER…**

After drawing the symbol upon the floor and carefully putting just about every possible defence mechanism to be used in Hunting we quickly started the ritual. Dean still giving me the stink eye as he cocked his gun, aiming it directly at the summoning area.

"Okay...we have a crucifix, gold ore, hemlock, mace, and blood...now mash it and give it here. And then place the cloth in the center." I keep double checking the spell and procedures as we supposedly had one shot at this.

I dip my hands in the mixture and draw the pattern up my forearms and on my palms and shot them towards the summoning circle, and then waited. Holding my palms out in front in me, stiff as a board.

Nothing…

"Shouldn't something be happening? Shouldn't he say something?" Dean whispered to Castiel as he watched, not surprised if he wanted the spell was a dud

"Not yet, it might take a few seconds." Castiel said, shuffling to and fro with nervous energy.

Then... I felt it. A undescribable stinging yet soothing (strangely) pain at the same time, a sensation resembling the time a werewolf rammed its claws into my chest leaving me for dead. A stabbing yet freezing numbness that left you feeling and generally exhausted.

"SAMMY! LE-""NO, DEAN ITS WORST TO INTERRUPT!"

Dean and Cas's bickering and fighting went unheard as I stare at the abnormality starting to form in front of me, the lights within the bunker started to short circuit as the very air seemed to crackle and spark to life. My arms start to shake and seize up as I struggle to fight through it and a blinding, neon blue rectangle started to form.

I felt the sweat pour down my face as I shakingly swing out my arms to finish this damn spell and stop whatever apocalypse was supposedly coming. Through the blinding pain, I thrust my hands forward and chant the spell through gritted teeth,

" **Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly through the heavens. Messorum evoco qui me tetigit!** "

As nothing seems to happen I continue to push, ignoring all but this neon rectangle and willing it to work. I can feel my body weakening at a drastic rate.

"We should have gotten Rowena! Sammy! You aren't doing this alone!"

I feel two hands pushing on my back, steadying my exhausted body only for another set to join on my right, "If this fails, we fail as a team!"

After what feels like a lifetime, our bodies on the brink of collapsing with how drastically and rapidly the spell was feeding off our energy, it happened.

Like a rocket blasting off, a root-like extension sprang out from the LED rectangle's perimeter and seemed to crack through our realm of reality. The space punctured actually shattering like an arrow piercing through a thick sheet of glass.

 **Boom!**

And then it exploded, pushing all three of us backwards like many Archangels have done in the past. The sound of furniture breaking, multiple books hitting the floor, lightbulbs imploding, and pained grunts break through the high pitched ping in my ears.

"Uh….is it supposed to look like that?" Dean groggily said, rubbing his head.

"Ugh...we'll just have to wait and see." Cas said with a wince.

And so we waited...

* * *

 _They're still talking aren't they? Geez, "blah blah justice, blah blah blah justice", he better not continue this when we get to that stupid overgrown sandbox._

Oh? Hi, to all those reading this I'm Gin Ichimaru, the third...FORMER third captain. Yep! Just betrayed the whole soul society. Spat in the face of my boss and co-workers. Sullied whatever duties or pledge my position may have made me take. Sided with the man I plan on killing. OH, mustn't forget the most important part! Made my best friend and the woman I love hate my goddamn guts. So, pretty good day.

 _Ugh, is he still talking? And...oh god...slicked back hair!? Cliche much,_ _Sōsuke_ _?_

(You're probably wondering, "wait, why aren't you describing the scene?" Well, because you can simply look it up. However, the inner monologues? Nope, don't get that with your Crunchyroll subscription.)

 _*Hah* seriously though, is it only me or was it a little too ballsy to trust three bends of light to protect us from whatever the hell that thing is behind 12 or something Gillians and...wait. Woah, Yamamoto here being the fountain of knowledge. But, we're going to need lackeys...preferably ones I can take down if need be. And-_

I'm pulled out of my inner monologue by the sudden commotion down below, the many captains and lieutenants seemed to be scrambling to and fro trying to dodge something skittering on the ground. I see Byakuya pull Rukia to the side and Renji push the Ryoka boy to the ground. It'd be comical if I didn't see the same look of confusion upon Sōsuke's face, meaning he had no hand in this.

I lean forward, placing my hands upon the beam like a kid looking through a store window to get a better look. Only to instantly regret it as whatever was terrorizing the others honed in on me!

I'm barely fast enough to get my arms up to block the attack, EXCEPT it isn't an attack (I think). All eyes abandoned Aizen and focus on me as the thing phases through my arms and punchers my chest.

All commotion halted as all waited to see my fate.

I gently tap the protrusion, hesitant to do anything as the slightest mistake could lead to all hell breaking loose or more than likely my death.

"Uh...Sōsuke? This is part of the whole betrayal thing, right!?" I yell a little more frantic than I mean to.

The tiny head shake makes me gulp despite my mouth being drier than a desert. "IT'S YOU GUYS RIGHT!?" I yell at my just betrayed co-workers pleading to Soul King it's their doing.

All of them seem to have a quick conference before Shuhei yelled, "Uh...no, but you deserve this traitor!"

Okay, maybe I deserved that but that really stung. Luckily (or unfortunately, you decide) I don't get much time to internalize the sadness as whatever superglued itself to me started changing drastically.

The light blue root morphs into a lilac chain and shackles with holographic writing started to engrave itself upon each chain link. I start to sweat profusely as the light surrounding me started to flicker out like a dying car engine. All was still for a second then, then real hell broke loose. The chain started swaying back and forth like a swing or a python. Then in a flash it'd wrapped itself around me so I resembled a captured damsel in a black and white movie, my arms effected pinned tight to my side. A rather girlish squeak escaped me as the chain pulled taunt, squeezing the remaining air out of my lungs. I shoot one last look at Ran-chan, seeing the worry, sadness, rage and love in her eyes as my holy ascent became a hellish descent. Wind hits me harshly in the face as I'm pulled down rapidly by the chain, the strange symbols glowing brighter and its grip tightening every second.

With what might be my last seconds of life, I raise my hand, put on the biggest smile and in a sing-songy tone of voice say my "dying" words:

"Bye-bye."

And then I was gone.

* * *

"Dean? Cas? Is that really necessary?" Sam says as he placed the ice gingerly to his throbbing head.

What he was referencing was Dean sitting hunched over with a gun pointed at the rift opening, a Angel Blade lying across his lap, a gallon of holy water beside his chair. All this after having just put another three full cans of salt around the spell area.

"Uh, Yep. We don't know what that is, where it went and what it'll bring back. So, I'm just making sure whatever Billie's spell, which almost left us on the verge of death, summons doesn't have an easy time picking us off. For all we know she might have just hit the "reset button" and just made us the fall guys." Dean muttered as he popped his neck.

"I'm just saying maybe threatening whatever comes out the very second it arrives won't pan out well." Sam huffed out

"Yeah, well a lot of our plans haven't panned out as of late, Sammy. So, you do your filly, "here! Have some cookies and hugs" approach and I'll do mine."

"Yeah, cause that'll deafeningly kill a reaper, cause they're oh so vulnerable to bullets." Sam slowly and with a groan sunk down into his chair.

"I can't help but side with Dean, Sam...better safe than sorry in this case. Maybe doing the "good cop, bad cop" route might fair some sort of result." Cas set three beers upon the table, having to play mediator ever since arrive back from his mission.

Just then the rectangle started to morph and contort. The rectangle base shifting into a circle with an 縛道 in the center that seemingly appeared out of thin air. Then, like one stamps a letter, the circle and symbol imprinted itself upon the floor behind the salt barrier. The root shifted into a lilac chain with runic writing upon it.

Dean cocked his gun as the chain went taunt and begun retracting into the circle, its pace gradually getting faster and faster by the second. With it the tension in the room, which reached higher and higher as the chains sped to 100 miles per hour. A sort of strange and foreign chattering came from the rift, getting louder and more distinct the faster the chain went.

"Bye-Bye."

 **BOOOM!**

All three occupants jumped to their feet as the rift shut and a terrific storm was left behind. The entire bunker shook as lightning and the boom of thunder repeatedly rung out at deafening volumes. A vicious wind raged on making everything not nailed down dangerous as the salt layed down to protect them now pistol whipped the three so hard it left tiny bumps on their skin. Dean bearly ducked as all the shattered glass previously littering the floor almost shred his face before becoming embedded in the walls. The lamps shattered as they hit the floor and stone three Hunters scrambled for cover, Dean and Sam upturning the table quickly before ducking behind and bracing for whatever attack was being rained down upon them. Dean shot Sam a "I told you so" look as the storm continue to rage on and on.

After what seemed to be a millennium and one final boom that would've sent the table back all the way to the wall if it weren't for the three bodies huddled behind it, it ended. Several seconds of silence passed before a loud groan belted out.

The three quickly signalled to each other to proceed while readying their weapons. Sam slowly countdown from three on his fingers before all three burst out from the table guns a blazing. Only to find nothing like they would've thought a reaper would look. Instead of the usual get up of black suit, tie and impeccable shoes this guy was like a bizzaro version with an Asian flair injected.

Adorned in what Dean had seen in his kinkier Japanese Samurai girl meets the Eight Tentacled beast dvds, there sat a strange, grey hair, skeletal man with a very understandable lost look in his ice blue eyes in the center of the burned insignia, a lilac chain embedded in his chest. A clatter rang out through the destroyed bunker as a tiny sword with a light blue hilt felt to the right of him.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Okay, so this is going to be my first lengthy "tv-show" fanfic so I might get OOC, I'm going to try but, being a perfectionist want the dialogue and junk on point so this may take a while.**

 **Here's my take:**

 **Hollows are ghosts...that turned into vengeful spirits/ monsters= which are taken down by a Zanpakutōto "purifying them". And then the more i looked at it they kinda seem to be alot like leviathans mixed with ghosts.**

 **Angel blades and silver bullets take out a litany of the monsters in supernatural...kinda like Zanpakutō and they do away with them in a very Quincy-ish way. Aaannnddd Stark has a gun-like release...his sword and partner becoming guns...so yeah. And ultimately this is my baby and i've seen fanfics where Aizen is beaten by pancakes!**

 **BEAR WITH ME FOLKS, THIS HAS BEEN BOUNCING FOR MONTHS IN MY HEAD AND IT'S LITERALLY KILLING ME. so leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own Bleach nor Supernatural. This is just a stupid crossover.

Yeah, I'm not dead, just been extremely lacking in motivation to write I guess. Add in the general hustle and bustle of daily life and you get really slow updates. I'll try to be better! Might do a mini story or two to get my motivation back but this isn't on hiatus or abandoned. ENOUGH RAMBLING GET TO THE STORY, my readers!

* * *

The longest three seconds in the four men lives happened within the bunker as they had a Mexican standoff, neither sides making an attempt to speak let alone move.

Gin open his mouth but before he could even finish taking a breath a double barrel shotgun was pointed between his eyes.

"Wha!? DEAN! PUT THAT AWAY!" Sam scrambled to grab the firearm.

"Who are you? Wh-what are you?" Dean said internally cursing the tiny quiver in the demand.

Gin had to plan this correctly cause despite never having seen whatever the rugged man was pointing at the center of his forehead, something told him it was dangerous.

Stuck in a foreign land… Surrounded by three, possibly hostile men. Scratch that, one definitely hostile the two are a maybe. Unrecognizable weapons but something tells me what pointed at my forehead is one. Don't look as cunning as Aizen though...easily swayed by emotions likely. Well, adapt or die.

"You must be the life of the party. I'm guessing y'all are the hermit type of people?" Gin sat down Indian style as he ran his fingers over the chain in his chest.

"Um, we would like to apologize," Sam batted the gun out of the mystery man's path," as this must be very bewildering for you being suddenly dumped in a foreign land but we mean you no harm."

"Speak for yourself, I'll blast your ass to hell if you step out of line." Dean said, not liking the general vibe of their supposed savior. Something about the man screamed, "Danger Will Robinson! Danger" and the fact the man wasn't freaking out further pushed him into not trusting the blue eyed man.

"Dean! You're not helping!" Sam angrily whispered before turning back to their "guest", "We're *ahem* do you know the stories about werewolves and vampires?" Sam geared up for the typical revealing of supernatural beast being real, them being the defeater of them, yada yada.

"No, but let's skip the pleasantries and get to why you've summoned me, okay? Cause I don't think I can handle anymore mental whiplash." Gin than fakingly swooned in exhaustion.

Okay, they're special compared to the others in this realm. Noted. Yet, not special enough not to require my help? That'll mean leniency in certain aspects. Good...good.

"Um...okay, actually we've been told you can help us avoid a catastrophe." Sam instantly dropped whatever bewilderedness/ awkwardness remembering the events that went down and all the innocent lives lost. "Not even more than 24 hours a monster, one that's not of our world came and attacked a campsite. During this attack 83 people were killed, most of them being children. Over 80 souls so how didn't make it to either Heaven or Hell...never reaching eternal peace," Sam looked away for a few seconds to collect himself before continuing, "This isn't factoring the other possible attacks it's left in its wake as we've been tracking it. However, said number could be in the hundreds or millions even. We need your help to end this, once and for all. Its because of this we summoned you apparently you hold the key to ending all of this. Please help us end this." Sam

"Oh...so you need my help? Well, based on how I was treated upon arrival I'd say I'm chomping at the bit to aid you in your plight. But, what's in it for me?"

"You son of a bitch!" Dean thrusts his hand over the barrier and grabbed the the gangly man's collar, as he continued to smile in a unsettling way, "After what we just said your just going to say, "who gives a rat's ass? PEOPLE ARE DYING! KIDS DIED! And you're the only one that can help us yet, you won't lift a finger?!"

"This makes me want to help you all the more," Gin smile widened ,"See, I'm wondering what's in it for me because unlike yours supposedly, us Shinigami ain't supposed to dip our fingers in the other realms, no matter who may suffer. And trust me y'all are just breaking my heart with that story of yours. Buuuuuut, had to watch a dear friend of mine be put to death for such crimes actually. So say I help you, then I return to be put to death? You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. I believe in an equal partnership, wouldn't want one person extorting another?" Gin then booped the seething man's nose before he was violently shoved back.

Dean pulled back his gun and aimed at the man, the accumulating stress, frustration and insincere vibe coming from the summoned man was making him more volatile than when he had the mark of Cain.

"And I guess this is where I step in." Billie said freezing the volatile man as well as everything around them, till only her and Gin remained. "*Sigh* how you hold the world in your hands amazes me. Hello, My name is Death but most call me Billie, whichever you prefer." Billie glanced at the stopped Dean with a disapproving glare before focusing on her summoned guest.

Gin made sure to hide his surprise at the sudden appearance, not wanting to give the strange woman any indication that she'd gotten the jump on him although she totally had. He couldn't even sense her power thing, which was more unsettling than he'd like to admit to himself.

"Gin Ichimaru the name, but you can call me Death, such a common name isn't it?" Gin righted himself, poking the frozen Dean Winchester, "I'm guessing you're the reason I'm here with this oh so lovely chain in my chest. Question, can I get a blue one? It'd match my eyes so much better."

"Cheeky, in spite of being out of your element...cute. Though not something I'm not accustomed to after knowing those two, especially the short one." Billie gestured to the frozen, enraged oldest Winchester. "However, I am the reason you are here so unceremoniously in our dimension. Lets just cut to the chase, I summoned you because your kind is the only one able to stop this sudden slew of monsters attacking this dimension."

"Like I told, pretty boy over there. I'm struggling to find my "motivation" in playing this part in this play of yours. Why should I risk my neck in a world that isn't even mine."

"Yes, I suppose it would and I guess it was in poor taste of me not to offer "payment" for such a crucial favor. Luckily, for you I have pull in several dimensions...even yours. Meaning, I maybe able to pull a few strings once you've helped exterminate our current problem." Billie said, not falling for the bait of the mystery man.

"What's telling me you aren't just lying to trick me into working for you like a sucker?" Gin's eyes open a smidgen while his smile widen.

"You don't" Billie said with a smile, "Guess that's why they say not to make deals with Death? Tell me, are you a betting man, Gin Ichimaru"

"Ooo, I like you." Gin said getting closer to the insignia's border, staring Billie right in the eyes with his icicle-blue ones, "hmm...Okay. I'll help out, if anything it'll be a great way to pass the time, Gin whispered into Billie's ear before backing up, "So, do I sign on some dotted-line or stamp something in blood?"

"No, just this." Billie snapped her fingers and the purple chain shattered into a million little that seemed to hover aimlessly in the air before accumulating around Gin's wrist. Rapid piecing itself together till it resembled a house arrest bracelet.

"You give me the impression there's very little trust between us."Gin said as he turned his wrist left and right examining the strange bracelet.

"No, I just know men like you. Enjoy and try not to kill each other."

And with that Billie was gone, time no longer frozen, leaving it up to the fate themselves to decide whether the men would fail and doom them all or once again not only save the world by their very reality itself.

* * *

Gin sat at the table in the center of the room, bored out of his mind. Taping a rhythm with his fingers while occasionally craning his neck to see if his "hosts" had decided to join him finally instead of huddling in the other room conversing like a couple of mean girls before finally seeming to come to a conclusion and sitting on the opposite side of him.

Gin quickly donned his iconic smile upon seeing the intense distrust and anger flashing in the one with the Ivy-league haircut, as he roughly pulled his chair up and slammed down into his chair.

"Oooo, what's with the pouty face? Something tells me we got off to an awful start and I wouldn't want my teammates to have some sorta ill will and what not. I'll start first, my name is Gin Ichimaru and I'm a Shinigami. I like long walks on the beach, persimmon and lengthy chats about feelings. My greatest fear...probably being unhappin-"Shut up."

Dean cut the strange man supposedly named Gin Ichimaru off, not liking his mockery (despite it being exactly what he'd do in his situation) " My name is Dean...Dean Winchester." Dean just glared at the hand held out towards him before taking it with a devilish smile.

"Something tells me we'll be great friends, best bud." Gin said with a clenched teeth as the man attempted to crush his hand mid-shake.

"My names Sam Winchester, his little brother. And sorry about him, he seems to be struggling to realize the dracisity of our situation." Sam pointingly glared at his brother while shaking the reaper's hand.

"And I'm Castiel, and I'm a friend. Glad to be working with you." Castiel said stoically, seemingly still trying to figure out the strange man.

"This might not shock you but, we're not your average human as we hunt monsters. The ones you read about in books and movies they're real and we kill them to protect the world." Sam then reached in his back pocket and pulled out several phones that varied from being cracked to being crusty with dried blood, "until recently we thought we'd seen it all or have general grasp on what types could be in existence...until we saw this."

Sam hooked up one of the three phones to his laptop and after several seconds a shaky video began playing:

In the center of the screen was the finigy creature that'd caused the three so much trouble and strife, ripping at the corpse of a little girl like any old zebra it'd taken down in the Savanna.

The camera altering occasionally to show the reaction of the boy holding the phone, the boy obviously not understanding how drastic the situation happening was. Which was furthered by him shouting, "World Star". The video continued, the little girl's screams having died yet the crunching of bones and the sound of tearing flesh seemed to be a constant sickening melody stuck on repeat. They watched as a teen stupidly approached the little girl's corpse, reaching out to grab it before all Hell broke loose. The sound of screams, growls and the last gasps of whoever owned the phone were heard before the video cut to black ending as the camera fell face down into the dirt.

"At first, we thought we were dealing with a pack of Hellhounds," Sam slid a computer with what Gin assumed a Hellhounds to look like on it," Hellhounds are ballistic and maniacal canine-like beasts of the supernatural world, specifically Hell (hence the name), which are known to serve demons."

"They're a lot like demonic pitbulls, ferocious, terrifying bastards that inspire fear in humans, demons and even angels." Dean interrupted coming back with three new beers. Pointedly passing it only to his crew.

"Uh, yeah! Well, they are tasked with collecting the souls of humans whose deals are come due. In such circumstances, hellhounds can only be seen by those whom they have come for, making them a sort of reaper of the damned. However they've been known to work for various other demons (not just Crossroad Demons), usually acting as foot soldiers, guard dogs and/or assassins. And once a hound has the scent of its target, it has it for life and will never give up the hunt until one or the other is dead, or unless its master calls it off. That's where we were confused by the attack upon the campsite and other victims as none had any contracts or contact with a demon and Hellhounds aren't known to hunt in packs."

"Ahhh! These things are adorable, pretty sure I used to feed these wittle guys grub on the way to academy," Gin looked at their deadpan faces, "Okay, this is one of "those" organizations, gotcha. But seriously, these creatures are probably or at least on par with your basic low-tier hollow, and not really creatively named either." Gin said looking at the Hellhounds picture with amusement, just imagining the shock it'd experience at seeing it isn't the "top dog" in the Spirit World.

"You're acting like this is a joke when it's not! And what the hell is a Hollow?" Dean's brow furrowed more as Sam restrained the man from leaping over the table and throttling the man for his obnoxiously lackadaisical attitude in their situation.

A unsettling grin plastered Gin's pale face, happy to delve into his world and it's superior horrors that plagued it.

"You wouldn't happen to have a whiteboard or something of the sort would you?"

* * *

Dean, Sam and Cas sat in horror, skepticism, and fascination as Gin concluded his long explanation/clarification of what the hell had invaded their world and what they'd most likely be expecting during this mission.

Gin fast forward the video uploaded to the computer to when the monster, now known to be an Adjunchas, disappeared into the rift and gestured his pointer at the thing around it, "This is a portal called a Garganta, it allows the passage between the three different realms of my dimension. Now, this leads to several conclusions, some good and some bad. Good news, the usual traffic's gonna be limited because coming here is too much for most. So besides a straggler or two, most won't or aren't strong enough to come to y'all's dimension. Bad News is," Gin planted both hands on the desk," that means the ones that come through are the head honchos, those that run the pecking order."

"Wait... wait wait...tell me if I'm understanding correctly. But the thing that attacked and slaughtered those children was a ghost? A ghost that after time e-evolved to something bigger? More deadly? But unlike "our" ghosts yours can move and aren't tied to anything?" Sam said looking at the notes he'd been jotting down throughout the whole lecture.

"So, like Pokemon except these don't hide the fact they are monsters." Dean leaned back considering their situation and what this revelation meant.

"Yeppers...I think? Anywhooo, seeing as y'all two seemed to be able to handle that Adjunchas surprisingly well, you can handle those stragglers that slip through as I take out the head honcho? Good that's solved!" Gin turned to leave before "wait" rang out.

"We barely survived and most of the reason we're still alive was due to Robbie's trigger happy mistake. If it wasn't for him and...his sacrifice", Dean's expression darkened as he remembered what Robbie did, "We'd be dead. We need something because I know that we're on that Adjunchas' shitlist. And something tells me the monsters of our "dimension" have most likely started to fall under the new Apex predator if we go off what'd we learned in the past."

Gin sighed realizing that he had to raise the amount of personal risk in this plan if he was to benefit from Death's (possible) generous reward.

"Okay…guess there's no avoiding this, I'm going to give you three each something to rectify said dilemma. Come stand right in front of me, single file!"

The three men reluctantly and with heavy trepidation lined up in front of the grinning Lord of death.

"Okay...now, pray to the Soul King this works or Billie has a free reset button at hand. Cuz, I've no idea what'll happen but I'm pretty sure y'all are stronger and more resilient than a 15 year old Japanese boy, right?" Gin said as he whipped out his sword, pointing it at the trio. His tongue stuck out and one eye wide open as he aimed and concentrated.

Before any of the men could question Gin's statement a sword plunged clean through all three of their hearts. What proceeded afterwards was the second explosion of the day. A blue light encompassing all and shooting everywhere as a literal whirlwind went down within the bunker. Everything previously righted was toppled over, flung from the shelves and tossed every which way till the Supernatural crew's home was a giant, hectic mess.

The light cleared to show all three men were surprisingly still breathing, the only visible side effect very much bewildered and clutching their chests or looking down their shirts for some fatal wound. Gin felt the barrel of a gun once again smashed into his head, his face forcefully slammed down on the table.

"STRIKE THREE, ASSHOLE! WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL WAS THAT!?" Dean was foaming at the mouth right about now, completely done with all that had gone down in the recent 24 hours.

"Whaaaat? I was simply transferring some of my power to my partners? You didn't think I was trying to kill you did you?" Gin's smile widened despite the extremely uncomfortable weight on his neck and cranium.

"Transferring...your...powers?" Sam muttered bewilderingly as he had yet to get his bearings.

Dean reluctantly put his gun away, deciding to let the weasel-looking man up. Only to find his hand was on the table, the skull he'd previously been smushing gone.

"Seriously, if were going to be partners ya'll are gonna need to trust widdle o' me." Gin said from the doorway along the far wall, "*Yawn* I'd love to continue our pow wow but, I'm just so tired from my long trip. See yah in the mornin'!"

Sam, Dean and Castiel were left staring at each other, struggling to determine whether the fate of the world was worth it and if they'd survive the strange man known as Gin Ichimaru.

* * *

Gin was busy fluffing his pillow when his nighttime visitor finally came in, the man having spent several minutes pacing back and forth.

"Hello, Dean! So glad someone came to tuck me in, I wouldn't dare go night night without a nice bedtime story!" Gin said his back still facing the oldest Winchester brother.

"Listen, I don't want you here and most of all really don't trust you. Hell, I don't even like you and if I could I'd say screw this and send you back to where ever you came from but, I can't. Doesn't mean you're going to get to walk over Sam and Castiel because of your immunity card! I'm going to be watching extra close! You breath wrong and I'll know. You do anything suspicious I will find a way to murder you and then summon someone new! GOT IT!" Dean glared at the only other occupant in the room.

"Ahhh, well DEANO you're lucky I like a challenge. And I know I'll melt that icy heart o' yours. I mean-"

Gin was cut off as Dean grabbed his collar, "listen real carefully you silver-haired jackass, my name is Dean Winchester but you'll call me Sir and only Sir. Or I'll introduce you to the weapon of my people, a bullet right to the skull" Dean finished his threat by leaning in real close, "and I'm not afraid of Sam, Cas or even Billie! I won't hesitate to kick your Kimono wearing ass, if you endanger the ones I love or piss me fuck off!" Dean pushed Gin away in disgust. And threw one last glare over his shoulder before slamming the door.

"Deano...Deano...Deano. You aren't the first to make that claim...but will you be the first to hold up to it?

 **To be continued….**


End file.
